


Snow In July

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-02
Updated: 2002-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: On Scott and Jean's wedding day Ororo thinks about her feelings for Scott…and why it suddenly snows in July.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe/Scott Summers
Kudos: 27





	Snow In July

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Estelle with love and thanks because she has been so good to me; thanks, lov!

It snowed in July. Small, fine, virgin white and crystal like they fell from the Heavens like frozen teardrops. They shinned like pearls yet shattered like glass when they reached the ground. It was a beautiful, poetic, sad, painful and mystical sight. It snowed in July.

She stood there in a long white dress, holding a bouquet of flowers and tried not to cry, tried to smile. All those things she wanted to say, all what was in her heart would forever remain unsaid because today he would bind himself to another. There would be no more pretend or make belief; all dreams would freeze.

She had always cared for him and felt for him yet it was first today, when it was way way too late that she had realized that her love stuck so much deeper than friendship. That she wished it was her he would wait for at the end of the aisle.

Maybe she had known it was love before now but she hadn't wanted to see it, to admit it. That would only complicate things and she wished things to be simple yet they never were because she did love him, so very much. Yet she had held back. The woman in his arms were a friend and friends don't compete for a man's heart….yet today she felt a stab of sadness because friendship and loyalty wouldn't keep her warm and safe at night…and it wouldn't make her happy. After today she would never again cry over a fate she hadn't tried to change but she would always wonder and imagine what could have been had she only dared to admit the warmth in her heart.

She had gotten used to loneliness but that didn't mean she liked it. In her dreams she was never alone yet she always woke up to an empty bed. Dreams and reality never went well hand in hand and now even less than before.

Strange to think that she held such control and such power in the palm of her hand; the weather at her control, powers great enough to be named a Goddess…..yet she had no control over her own heart. Every time he walked by she would turn her head and instantly smile, every time he spoke she would listen carefully, in her heart trying to find hints of a love that stuck deeper than friendship. Oh, how sweet, sweet torture this was and it was tearing her apart.

She had tried to reason that this way was better. Everyone she had ever loved had either betrayed her or left her. It was better this way. She would rather see him alive with another than laying still in her arms forever.

She should be happy for him and her friend, she should be and in a way she was yet a stab of jealousy and envy was inevitable. All the same this was their day and as such it would remain. The words in her heart would stay there forever; frozen in time, never spoken and never said.

It snowed in July. Small, fine, virgin white and crystal like they fell from the Heavens like frozen teardrops. They shinned like pearls yet shattered like glass when they reached the ground. It was a beautiful, poetic, sad, painful and mystical sight….just like her love.

It snowed in July.

A Goddess had made it snow…..at Scott and Jean's wedding.

And it snowed, the entire day it snowed.

Snow fell in July.


End file.
